


Troy and Abed Raise A Baby

by leiascully



Category: Community
Genre: Adoption, Children, Domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new webseries about the parenting adventures of Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy and Abed Raise A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 5 years post-series  
> A/N: Something I wanted to get off my plate before 2013.   
> Disclaimer: _Community_ and all related characters are the property of NBC Universal. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Production notes from webseries _Troy and Abed Raise A Baby_ :

**Prologue**

_Abed is sitting in the nursery, which is painted to resemble the control room of the DARSIT from_ Inspector Spacetime _. He looks a little tired, but he’s smiling as he looks into the laptop’s webcam._

Abed: So a lot of you have written in about our new webseries that’s coming up, Troy and Abed Raise A Baby. (pause for jingle: Troy and Abed raise a baaaaaaby!) Some of you are overjoyed – thank you, Annie. Some of you are puzzled. Some of you are concerned. I cite this email from the inventively pseudonymed “Surely Not” that reads “I love the two of you with all my heart, but a baby? You boys are barely grown! Having a baby isn’t all blanket forts and adorable little toes. It’s work! And I worry about your child not having a strong female role model in his or her life. At least make sure that baby has a godmother to educate it in the love of the Lord. What about that Shirley person you’re always talking about?”

_Abed cocks his head to the side and raises one eyebrow at the camera._

Subtle.

Troy and I have heard your concerns. Obviously, we have concerns of our own. Which series of _Inspector Spacetime_ to show it first, for instance, and how are we going to rotate late night feedings and diaper changes when we both have work in the morning. The answer to that one is that I'm going to be freelancing for a while and Troy's going to take paternity leave, but most of our other questions don't have simple answers. How will we get it into a good preschool. What do we do if it won't eat or if it gets sick. What if it hates us when it’s grown up. I hesitate to use the word, but we have all the normal concerns that all parents have. And we have to deal with them the same way that all parents do.

_Abed leans forward and looks into the camera._

This was the next step for us. Troy and I talked about it for a long time. We have a lot going on in our lives, but there was something missing. We're committed to sharing the worlds of our collective imaginations with you. Now it's time to share it with someone else. Pass on the family gift, so to speak. We did a lot of research before we started the adoption process. It’s not something you can do on a whim. We started all of this a long time before we talked to you about it. Rest assured that we mostly know what we’re doing. Troy's going to be an awesome dad and I'm going to learn a lot about humanity. And really, there’s no better place for a child to grow up. 

_Abed carries the laptop out of the room so that viewers can see that the nursery is the former Dreamtorium._

I admit, not all parents launch a webseries. But our kid can't be any worse off from the attention than the Kardashians' kids, or Blue Ivy Carter, or Suri Cruise. And I know none of you are going to be selling pictures to the tabloids, so that's even better. It's not about fame. It's about family. Our webseries will be the ultimate fusion of baby books and home movies. Videoblogging is the new scrapbooking. 

Oh, and we got word yesterday: we’re picking up our little girl in two weeks. So. Cool cool cool. 

Just like normal parents, we're terrified, so don't be afraid to leave us brand-new-baby advice. But bear in mind that we both already know how to change diapers. We might have grown up weird, but we did grow up with cousins.

_Credits roll._

_Produced and edited by: Abed Nadir & Troy Barnes_

_Jingle plays: "Troy-and-Abed's Cool Productions!"_


End file.
